The Killer of Beys
by Hydrazilla98
Summary: At Neo Battle Bladers, a mysterious and evil blader wants to end both the WBBA and DNA. Rated T for violence.
1. The War Begins! Golem vs Hydra!

It was the Neo Battle Bladers Tournament. Where the WBBA members and DNA members were blading for number one. The WBBA has the bladers Zyro Kurogane, Shinobu Hiryūin, Kite Unabara, Eight Unabara, Ren Kurenai. DNA has Kira Hayama, Yoshio Iwayama, Genjūrō Kamekaki, Spike Bourne and Captain Arrow. Although, the bladers: Sakyo Kurayami, Takanosuke Shishiya, Akuya Onizaki and Kikura Gen are bladers that are on neither side. But one blader vows to put an end to both the WBBA and DNA. And create an organization of his own. His name is Gekiddo Shindakureiji. A blader that owns the bey Assassin Hydra TW195TS. Hydra is a balance type bey that has all the good stats. The bladers that battled him say that he is the next Ryuga. He entered Neo Battle Bladers to end both organizations and create his own.

Yoshio and Akuya had finished their battle. After their battle, Gekiddo entered the stadium and saw Yoshio and smiled evilly.

"Why hello there big lug! Why don't you and I have a little battle? Here's my bey, Assassin Hydra TW195TS! So, how about?" Gekiddo said with a hint of insanity.

"Humph! Alright, but you will regret asking a battle from me weirdo."

"Heh! Don't worry, I'll give you a fun battle! 3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"LET IT RIP!"

The two beys entered the stadium.

"Alright weirdo let's see your power." Yoshio analyzed Gekiddo's bey. "Hmm. Something rubs me the wrong way with that bey. Golem!" Yoshio commanded.

Golem smashed into Hydra, but looked like it did nothing.

_Wha-what? What's going on? Why is Golem not lifting it in the air?_

"Hehehehehehe! Now it's my turn big lug! Hydra!" Gekiddo commanded.

Hydra changed from a stamina stance to an attack position where Hydra spun to the left this time instead of the right.

"What the heck?!" Yoshio freaked out of how the heck Hydra was able to spin both left and right. "That's impossible!"

Hydra threw Golem into the air and attacked mercilessly. Then Golem's chrome wheel was shattering.

"WAH! My Golem!" Yoshio cried out.

"Oops. Looks like I'm taking it too far. How about more?! Hydra!" Gekiddo said with a sadistic voice.

Hydra smashed Golem's chrome wheel where more and more pieces of his Golem broke. Hydra repeatedly smashed Golem without any mercy or rest.

"No! My Golem! Stop it! Please stop!" Yoshio pleaded with tears in his eyes.

"Nah! I don't feel like it!" Gekiddo laughed manically at the sight of Yoshio.

Hydra broke more of Golem and broke more metal causing Golem to spin slower. Then Hydra smashed Golem against the stadium wall.

"Now time to finish you! Special Move! Venomous Sword Slash!"

Hydra's spirit came out and roared at Yoshio, scaring him. It used its assassin swords and slashed at Golem, turning its chrome wheel into a little metal wheel.

"My Golem!" Yoshio sobbed at the sight of his Golem.

"MUHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH! That was so enjoyable! The best I've had in a while! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" Gekiddo laughed at his fallen opponent.

Kira and Eight had finished their battle. Kira was raged. Gekiddo defeated and destroyed Yoshio's Golem.

"Hey pal! Don't think I will crush your bey for what you did to Yoshio!"

"Oh? Well that's not very nice now isn't it, Kira Hayama?"

"How do you know my name pal?"

"You're part of DNA? Oh well. We'll see who prevails in the finals, hmm?"

"Remember this! I will defeat you and I will crush your bey and spirit! You got that?!"

The two stared down at each other. Kira growling with Gekiddo smiling evilly.


	2. Warriors Clashing! Salamander vs Hydra!

"Hehehe! The battle with Golem was fun. But I should use my full power yet. Maybe when its the semi finals. This Shinobu Hiryūin and his Ninja Salamander SW145SD seem like a good match. Although, I have to keep my power in check. I'll reveal too much of my power if I don't. Then that Kira will for sure beat my Hydra. Which won't be fun at all. MUHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

It was the quarter finals where the first match was Shinobu against Gekiddo. The audience was Zyro and his friends.

"Alright Shinobu! You can beat this guy!" Zyro cheered with confidence in his friend.

_I'll for sure beat him. I have to beat this guy, then beat Kira for what he's done. And then battle Zyro in the finals._ Shinobu thought. "Alright Gekiddo! Let's do this!"

"Heh! Sorry Shinobu, but I'm afraid to say your Salamander will be packaged with defeat by my Assassin Hydra!"

"Grr! 3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"LET IT RIP!"

Both Salamander and Hydra entered the stadium with Salamander attacking first. Maru used her computer to look into Hydra.

"What kind of chrome wheel is that?! It looks ginormous!" Maru exclaimed with surprise.

"You're right! That chrome wheel looks really lethal compared to Salamander's." Kite agreeing with Maru.

"That bey doesn't look very nice, Big Bro." Eight added.

"What type of bey is that?" Zyro asked.

Salamander proceeded to attack Hydra repeatedly.

_What's going on? Salamander's attacks should've drained Hydra's stamina by now. So why is Hydra still spinning perfectly?_

"Hehe! Looks like your Salamander isn't that strong after all. I expected it to be more powerful. Let's see if your Salamander can handle this! Hydra!"

From a defense stance, Hydra attacked rapidly at Salamander, draining its spin.

"Wha-what? Why is Hydra is spinning to the left?"

"MUHAHAHHAHAHA! Hydra's attack mode can spin to left. If it's at a defense or stamina stance, it'll change to the right. The performance tip switches which direction it can go to. Unlike Dragoon, my bey can go either direction naturally. Not even the strongest of beys can defeat the most powerful balance type bey, The Brutal Hydra!"

"That can't be! I will defeat you and go to the semi finals! Go Salamander! Special Move! Blazing Ring Shot!" Shinobu yelled.

Salamander used it's Blazing Ring Shot on Hydra.

"Alright Shinobu! You got him!" Ren cheered.

"Heh! Not strong enough."

Hydra spun without any damage.

"Wha-what?!"

"Hah! Your worthless struggling will get nowhere against Hydra. Go! Hydra!"

Hydra attacked Salamander without mercy, causing Salamander to have its chrome wheel smashed.

"Oh no! Salamander!"

Hydra attacked again and again, causing more and more damage to Salamander's chrome wheel.

"AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" Gekiddo laughed hysterically at the suffering of his opponent.

"Stop it now!"

"Nope! You wanted a battle, so I'm giving you it! Don't flip flop Shinobu! Now then, let the true battle begin!"

Hydra sent Salamander flying with Hydra flying up as well.

"Wah! Salamander! No!"

Salamander was dropping when Hydra came crashing down on Salamander, shattering the shogun face bolt.

"MUHAHAHHAHAHA! Your suffering is fun! Now! You are will be destroyed at the hands of Hydra!" Gekiddo sadistically said.

Once both beys were back on the ground, Hydra charged and attacked Salamander repeatedly, breaking the chrome wheel into pieces.

"Stop it! Why are you doing this!?"

"MUHAHAHHAHAHA! Why should I? It's your own fault! You should've just forfeit at the start! You shouldn't have come here in the beginning! Your bey and your bey spirit are weak! You can't battle without your bey and spirit strong, you can't win these battles!"

Hydra knocked Salamander out of the way.

"Now then! Time to finish this! Special Move! Venomous Sword Slash!"

Hydra's spirit roared at Shinobu, terrifying him. Then pulled out its assassin swords and swung its swords, slashing at chrome wheel, tearing it apart.

"No! Salamander!" Shinobu was crying for his destroyed bey. He was broken.

"Ah. So much fun!"

Zyro jumped out of the stands and comforted his broken friend.

"Hey pal! You call that a battle? If so, then you're sick!"

"Heh! Eh? I only used a third of my power, Zyro Kurogane!"

"Only a third? Wait, how do you know my name?"

"You're part of the WBBA. Don't worry, we'll battle it out in finals. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" The two new rivals stared down with one mad and one evil.

* * *

"Hehhehehhehehehe. Another battle done. And Kira is next. Him and his Behemoth are good. But I think he would switch with his hidden Gladiator Bahamoote. Then he shall fall and bow down to my Hydra! MUHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!"


	3. Type Battle! Hydra vs Fire and Water!

Zyro sighed as he closed the door that Shinobu was in. He was still devastated about Salamander's defeat.

"Is he going to be alright, Zyro?" Mari asked.

"He'll be fine. He just needs some rest. That bey though. I never seen a bey like that."

"One thing's for sure, that bey is no play toy. That bey is powerful. Including that crush it did. It was so powerful, it was able to break the face bolt." Maru added.

Ren was very upset of what happened. She just walked off to find Gekiddo.

* * *

Gekiddo was meditating in the grassy park, enjoying the nice air. His bey was spinning also, enjoying the air.

"Ah. This is relaxing."

"Hey pal!"

Gekiddo opened his left eye to see Ren.

"Uh?"

"What was that battle? Huh pal?!"

Gekiddo got up from his meditating an went up to Ren.

"Heh! That battle was requested by him. It's quite simple really. He entered his own doom by accepting and even coming to this tournament. He chose this path and he was ultimately defeated and disgraced! He should've just forfeit when he had the chance."

"Why you! Ugh!"

"What? Am I frustrating you my dear?"

"No, you're making me angry!"

"Hehehehe! So what are you are really for here, I'm guessing is a battle?"

_What? How did he know?_

"And fighting with your bey, Thief Phoenix E230GCF."

_This guy's starting starting to scare me._

"You're also here to avenge your friend, Shinobu Hiryūin."

_Wah! Now he's just scary!_

"So then! Let's battle shall we?"

"I'm going defeat you, you creep!"

* * *

The two walked to a stadium in the Bey Park.

"Ok then, let's do this! 3!" Ren yelled out.

"2!"

"1!"

"LET IT RIP!"

Phoenix and Hydra were on the stadium.

"Alright pal, eat some attack power from Phoenix!"

Phoenix rapidly attacked Hydra from each side.

"Hmm. That's some good speed. Although,"

Hydra deflected Phoenix and lifted Phoenix in the air.

"Oh no! Phoenix!"

Hydra went up in the air along with Phoenix.

Ren thought of an idea. _Ah! I got it!_

"Go Phoenix!"

Phoenix dropped on Hydra, resulting an explosion that brung down both beys.

"What? How did she do that? No one was able to do that!"

Phoenix attacked Hydra again.

"Alright! Go Phoenix!"

_That shouldn't have happened! How did she read Hydra's crush attack? No matter! Now it's my turn to attack!_

"Now Phoenix! Special Move! Molten Wing!" Phoenix used its Molten Wing.

"Heh! Too weak! Hydra!"

Hydra switched to its attack mode and spun to the left, canceling Molten Wing.

"Oh no! Phoenix!"

Hydra attacked Phoenix just like with Golem.

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now this is fun! AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Hydra was breaking Phoenix's chrome wheel, because of the swords sticking out of the Assassin wheel.

"No! Phoenix!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHA!"

Hydra kept attacking Phoenix.

"Ugh! That does it! Phoenix!"

Phoenix retaliated by attacking Hydra rapidly.

"What?"

"Now! Go!"

Phoenix threw Hydra in air and struck it.

"Alright little girl, now you've really done it! Time to reveal my true power!"

Hydra dropped on Phoenix and slashed at it's chrome wheel.

"Phoenix! No!"

"Now then! Time to end this! Special Move! Venomous Sword Slash!"

Hydra's spirit roared at Ren, knocking her unconscious. Hydra slashed at Phoenix, sending it flying across the park.

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHA! That was a good battle! Too bad you're unconscious now. Oh well! I'll be going now! AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH!"

* * *

After the battle with Takakonsuke, Zyro, Shinobu and Kite went to go look for Ren to make sure she's ok. That's until they found her knocked out with her bey beaten up.

"Ren! What happened?" Zyro worriedly asked.

"Z-Zyro? My bey. It was Gekiddo. I battled him."

"What?! Why would you do something as foolish as that?" Kite asked angrily.

"Because she wanted to avenge her defeated friend, but failed miserably!"

Gekiddo jumped from the ceiling and landed in front of them.

"You! I'm not going to forgive for what you did!"

"Heh! Eh? Then how about a battle to settle this? You'll be up against my Assassin Hydra!"

Gekiddo showed his Hydra.

"Alright you creep! Let's do this!" Zyro challenged.

"Hold on Zyro. This guy's suspicious. I think I should be the one to battle him."

"What? Kite?"

"Heh! So? What will it be?"

"I, Kite Unabara shall be your opponent!"

"Then let's do it!"

"Rrrgh! 3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"LET IT RIP!"

Hydra and Leviathan were spinning on the stadium.

"Alright! Go Leviathan!"

Leviathan started to attack Hydra repeatedly.

"What was everyone's problem? This guy's not tough! Leviathan!"

Leviathan continued to attack, but Hydra wasn't taking any damage.

"Hmph! I knew that would happen. Now! Leviathan!"

Leviathan stopped attacking and went to the center of the stadium.

"Special Move! Sea Beast Crush!"

Leviathan's special move resulted in an explosion, engulfing both Leviathan and Hydra.

"Heh! So close to beating me, yet so far!"

Hydra appearing from the smoke, charged at Leviathan and threw it in the air.

"Wha-what?!"

Hydra threw itself up and hit Leviathan, bringing it down and crushed the face bolt.

"No! Leviathan!"

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Too late, lab boy! Now then! Special Move!"

"Oh no!"

"Venomous Sword Slash!"

Hydra's spirit roared at Kite, terrifiying him. The swords of Hydra slashed at Leviathan, breaking its chrome wheel. Leviathan was sent flying out of the stadium.

"No! Leviathan!"

Hydra returned to its owner.

"MUHAHAHAHAHA! Not even you could be beat me. That's because I'm the most powerful blader in the world! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAA!"

"This can't be! I collected enough data on Hydra! So why did I lose?"

"Data won't help you in a battle you know. Not against my Hydra at least. Assassin Hydra is the unpredictable and invincible bey! No one can beat it! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I will defeat you! You hear me, Gekiddo? I will defeat you and put an end to your reign!" Zyro declared.

"Heh!" Gekiddo disappeared and left.

"I'm going to beat this guy! He's gone too far!"

* * *

Gekiddo was relaxing after a good battle.

"Hmm. Maybe I should pay a visit to Tsubasa once I'm done with the battle against Kira. Speaking of Kira. His Behemoth was just lying on the floor. Hm, oh will! Hydra!"

Gekiddo spun Hydra, where the Berserker Behemoth bey was replicated.

"Now that Hydra has created another Behemoth, I mine as well turn in this Behemoth to the Garcias later tonight. Now then, incase I need another Synchrome bey, I'll have Behemoth Hydra SR200TS! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	4. God Duel! Bahamoote vs Hydra!

Gekiddo was sitting in his meditating place and was getting ready for his battle.

"Heh! It's almost time for my match with Kira. He will be fun to do battle with. Hehehehe!" Gekiddo looked at his Hydra. "He is a powerful blader, although, he gets too over confident. So I'll use that to my advantage. And that'll end his streak of wins. MUHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!"

It was Kira and Gekiddo's match. The crowd was roaring with cheers and screams of joy. Shinobu, Kite, Eight, Ren and Maru were sitting down and watching the battle with Kira and Gekiddo.

"This match is going to be very intense. Both bladers are very powerful and their beys are the same too. Who knows who's going to win." Maru said with a bit of excitement in her voice.

"Grr! I still can't believe I lost to that guy." Shinobu, Kite and Ren said in unison.

Zyro was sitting below the stands, watching.

"Both Behemoth and Hydra are very powerful beys. So I wonder who's going to win."

Kira and Gekiddo were walking to the stadium were the battle was about to begin. But Gekiddo interrupted.

"So Kira, looks like this is it. Our battle for vengence. But looks like you don't have Behemoth with you, is that correct?"

Kira gasped in shock.

"And the bey you have is Gladiator Bahamoote, is that also correct?"

Kira was intimidated by Gekiddo and his knowledge.

"Yes, that is correct. I switched out beys so that I will break Hydra for what you did Yoshio."

"Heh! Now then, since that's out of way, let's begin! 3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"LET IT RIP!"

Bahamoote and Hydra were apon the stadium. Maru analyzed the two beys.

"Wow! Both Bahamoote and Hydra's chrome wheel are the same size. Either one could win." Maru was amazed by the two huge beys.

"Go Bahamoote!"

Bahamoote charged at Hydra, sending the the large bey flying.

"Heh! One more time my friend."

Bahamoote crashed into Hydra again after Hydra got back on the stadium. But Hydra landed back on the stadium looking as if no damage was made.

"What!? How could Hydra resist that much?!" Kira exclaimed with frustration and confusion.

"Heh! I didn't tell you did I? Well, Hydra's performance tip can change either to attack, defense, or stamina stance. Right now, it's in its defense stance, making your attacks as threatening as a butterfly."

"Grr! Bahamoote!"

Bahamoote charged and was preparing to send Hydra flying but Hydra just took the attack in as if nothing happened.

"How is this possible?! How can Hydra stand to Bahamoote's power?!"

"Teh! I thought I already told you. Huydra's performance tip will change to any type that will be best for any situation. Now then, I believe it is Hydra's turn to attack now. GO HYDRA!"

Hydra rotated to the left and rammed Bahamoote and sent it flying almost out of the stadium.

"Ah! That was close! Bahamoote was almost going to fall. Hydra seemed to have gotten stronger just for this fight." Maru analyzed Hydra. "If Hydra gets lucky, Bahamoote could be defeated in one swing."

Hydra stopped ramming Bahamoote and performed a constricting motion that looked like it was tearing Bahamoote.

"Well, seems that I'm at my match. So looks like I'll have to finish this battle in record time. Now Bahamoote!"

Bahamoote went into the center and was shaking the stadium.

"Hmm?"

Hydra started wobbling.

"Now! Special Move! Gladiator Demolition!"

Bahamoote used its special move and blew up all of the stadium.

"Did it work?"

A cloud of smoke revealed Hydra and Bahamoote still spinning.

"What?! How could this be?! T-that s-special m-move was suppose to be defeat your bey! How?!"

"Again Kira, my Hydra's performance tip can switch any type. Since your unleashed you special move, Hydra got into a defense stance. Hydra is immortal. Nothing can stop it from spinning! It is the brutal Hydra!"

Hydra knocked Bahamoote a couple of times.

"Well then, looks like I shall end this! Hydra!"

Hydra started to levitate up in the air.

"But I thought Venomous Sword Slash was your only special move?!" Kira scared for his life.

"Oh Kira, it's been fun, but now it's time to close the stage! Hydra! Special Move! Venomous Dragon Apocalypse!"

Hydra started to shake the entire field and dark arrows started to appear from the sky.

Kira gasped in terror.

The ground was torn by green and purple fire that engulfed Bahamoote.

"NOOOOOOO! BAHAMOOTE!"

The crowd and Zyro screamed in terror of what was happening.

"Maru, what is this power?!" Kite asked Maru.

"I don't know! The special move is something like from a movie! There's no way any bey can survive that attack." Maru said in a scared voice.

Then the arrows collided with the fire and then an explosion engulfed the field and Bahamoote. Kira was sent flying and was knocked unconscious. Bahamoote laid there, burnt and beaten. Hydra went back on the ground and went back to Gekiddo.

Zyro and the entire crowd saw the aftermath and were amazed of what they saw.

"Kira." Zyro saw Kira being put on a stretcher and was taken to the hospital.

Zyro went up to Gekiddo.

"What was that for!?" Zyro screamed at Gekiddo.

"Oh? It's what he wanted wasn't it? A fun battle? Well Zyro, I'm appalled by your behavior!"

"You could've killed Kira! Sure he's part of the DNA, but there's no reason to do that!"

"Heh! Let's save the anger for tomorrow's battle. Besides, I do believe you and I will be having a lot of fun!"

"Grr! You're on! I'll avenge everybody you beat savagely! Because it's wrong to beat your opponents for you own entertainment!"

"We'll see Zyro. We'll see."

The two bladers looked at each other and looked like they were about kill each other. Zyro had a angry face that spelled rage and revenge. Gekiddo's face looked like an evil grin that spelled evil, devious, and sadistic. The samurai and the assassin were about to have the final match.


End file.
